


Rob Is a Boy Name

by l0rd_p01



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0rd_p01/pseuds/l0rd_p01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felipe and Rob are going to become parents. Well... It won't be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rob Is a Boy Name

− Have you ever thought about... I mean, what will be the child's name?

− Rob.

− Sunshine, Rob is a boy name.

− And...?

− We'll adopt a girl.

− Yes. So what?

− You cannot give her a boy name!

− Why? Sasha is a unisex name too!

− For one thing, no. "Girl-name-Sasha" is with S, and "boy-name-Sacha" is with C.

− Oh...

− For another, Rob  _ isn't _ a unisex name. 

− ...

− …

− …

− Why do you want to give her this name?

− …

− Awww. You're so cute.

− Of course I am. Hey. Don't grin at me like that… It's just... because...

− Okay, okay. If you really want it, what abou Roberta?

− Roberta? Well, not so bad. Then I can call her Rob!

− Then _what_? Hey, no, Felipe…!

− Roberta "Rob" Massa-Smedley. Great, Rob! Rob? Does your head ache?

− No.

− Then why do you act like it does? I'll make you some coffee.

− …

− …

− Poor little girl.

 

 

 


End file.
